


黑夜与罪恶

by SssGeorge



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 盾受 无CP向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SssGeorge/pseuds/SssGeorge





	黑夜与罪恶

史蒂夫讨厌黑夜，但他却只能坠入深渊，无能为力。  
有谁能想到美国队长会像下流的婊子一样张开双腿接受着他人的奸淫呢？但这种事却会不时发生，在罪恶的夜晚。  
门被打开以前，他不会知道这次迎接的是谁，或许是一个人，或许是好几个人。那都是军方的高层，堂堂的外表藏着晦暗的心思。他大多数只能是闭着眼睛承受，任由嘴里发出破碎而甜腻的呻吟，他们都喜欢这样。  
今天的来客也不例外。  
门咔嗒一声锁上，脚步声逐渐靠近。史蒂夫绷紧了身子，军装下的线条让人浮想联翩。他永远不知道自己有多诱人。温热的手掌先覆上挺拔的臀部，用力的揉捏着，伴随着身后人的吸气声。而后一只手解开了他的皮带，裤子褪下露出白皙的大腿，粉嫩的性器被白色内裤包裹着，纯洁而色情。身后人双手褪下史蒂夫的内裤，不算轻柔地撸动着他的阴茎。四倍敏感的身体根本禁不起挑逗，史蒂夫的阴茎已经颤巍巍地立着，顶端吐出透明的前液。铃口被粗糙的指腹恶意地擦过，引出猫似的呻吟。沉甸甸的阴囊被包入掌中玩弄，那作恶的手指不时扫过娇嫩的会阴，带来电流掠过般的微小快感。  
他们知道他的敏感点，他们会在昏暗的夜宴讨论这个话题，讨论他的小穴不知满足地塞下男人的阴茎，浊白的精液又从粉红的穴口流出。他在高潮时脚趾头会因快感而蜷起，全身忍不住痉挛，不过他们可不会停下。他们会精准而邪恶地碾过那一点，把他弄得一团糟。有些坏心眼的人甚至事先让他喝下大量的水，好让他射精的时候失禁，淡黄色的尿液会随着大腿流下。他的身体就是一场性爱盛宴，每个人都选择成为魔鬼，把纯洁的天使拉入泥塘。  
亲爱的，你真美。魔鬼的呢喃在耳边响起。  
今晚，又是一个不眠夜…


End file.
